


our time together

by ocassionaltalent



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, big pants tiny shirt couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-20 02:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocassionaltalent/pseuds/ocassionaltalent
Summary: Chrisjen is shot at a public relations event near Amazonia and Bobbie Draper is not happy.
Relationships: Chrisjen Avasarala/Bobbie Draper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	our time together

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo, I just finished season three of The Expanse and *chef's kiss*. Bobbie and Chrisjen have my entire heart and their relationship deserves more content. So here's some content! I haven't written anything in a while and this is my first post of AO3. I hope you enjoy.

Chrisjen stirs slightly, teetering on the edge of oblivion, she can hear the whispers of arguing, the sounds of a body hitting hard walls, a familiar accent and odd footsteps, heavier, forced down by Earth’s gravity. When the towering frame comes into view, she smiles up at the beautiful face that hovers over her with worried eyes, feeling safer than she has in months and lets oblivion carry her away once again.

The next time she wakes to pain pushing its way up the right side of her body and a splitting headache, she groans, eyes tight when she attempts to reach up and grab at her head finding resistance in the firm but gentle grasp that occupies her hand. Chrisjen opens her eyes and looks over into the brown ones tracking her face as she becomes more lucid.

“Bobbie-” She rasps, her voice caught on the dryness in her throat.

“Madame, you were shot earlier today and sustained some quite serious head injuries in your tumble to the floor.”

Her face is impassive and her voice cold but no amount of drugs could hide the tension that rises in the room once Bobbie finally settles on her tired eyes.

“I’m guessing that's what I’m feeling in my stomach at the moment” 

Bobbie hands her a glass of water silently but the gravity in her gaze is loud enough. Chrisjen sighs wishing for a split second that the shooter had the decency to aim for the head before taking a sip, “Sergeant-”

“Arjun called y’know, I was on my way to the U.N. to drop off some information from Mars ...a quick trip, I knew I was going to miss you but I still wanted to stop in your office, just to- just to and-” 

Chrisjen watched the muscles in the marine’s jaw work themselves as Bobbie looked towards the window briefly before finding her eyes again.

“And there you were on every screen in the building being….” She takes a deep breath, her eyes steely as she stares the older woman down, “shot."

“Bobbie-”

"Shot down like some common street animal surrounded by", she squeezes the hand in for a brief painful minute, "...useless security." 

“They played that clip at least 5 times in a 45 minute news cycle and then Arjun called and here we are.”

“Bobbie, I’m fine.”

Bobbie watches the small woman wince her way around the sentence and scoffs, dropping the shaking hand, suddenly. She shakes her head and turns away from the Secretary General to take one...two deep breaths. With clenched her fist the Marine seethes openly, a deep ache settles in Bobbie’s set jaw as she watches the guards through the glass doors. She lets the anger that's been building since the shameless news cycle pour out of her in waves while she watches them at their post. Bobbie wants to punch holes in them and keep going and going and going until there's nothing left but flesh and blood separating her fists from the ground.

Chrisjen frowns, watching the marine's stiff frame and trembles, the pain in her side exploding in her attempt to reach out to the young woman, “fuck” she whimpers, her voice cracking as the pain crawls up her broken body. Women her age were not supposed to get shot.

Bobbie almost jumps, startled from her rage, and turns toward the sound, “Please sit back.” She takes a deep and useless calming breath before helping the injured woman to lay back 

“Please stop throwing a fucking fit. I’m the one who was shot.” 

Bobbie levels her with a glare, “Yes, I’m aware. 5 times in a 45 minute news cycle means I saw a bullet drop you every 9 minutes in an hour. "

"Something, I won't be forgetting anytime soon." She bites out.

Chrisjen rolls her eyes looking towards the window, “If you came here to lecture me or whatever the fuck this is, you’ve wasted your time.”

“We can’t change the past, Bobbie. Things are a mess and it is my job to fix it. I’ve lived full enough to not fear death...not anymore”

There's a pause that stretches long enough for Chrisjen to wonder whether or not Bobbie will speak to her ever again. She sighs deeply, exhaustion settling into her bones, it wouldn't surprise her if this of all things broke what they've built in one another. 

“...it’s my job to project you.”

But there it was; Bobbie releases the tension that's spread itself throughout her muscles, her fear bundled up in misguided anger, she lets out a shaky breath and reaches over to cup the back of Chrisjen’s neck, “and you sent me away.” She whispers roughly.

Chrisjen's heart lurches at the words and she forces herself to look back at the marine, watching as unshed tears grew in her brown eyes. Hope blooms, “You’re meant to be a marine Bobbie ...that's what-”

“You know I use to believe that as well.” her voice cracks and she shrugs, cutting her off swiftly.

“That there was nothing in this universe more important than Mars. I wanted it too...to die a marine, for my planet...hell, I went to sleep yesterday night believing it and then I saw you dropping mid-speech.” She swallowed around the lump forming in her throat, “You looked dead.”

She bit her lip, a lone tear squeezing its way down her face as she took in the bruised face of the tiny woman, “I don’t think that’s true for me anymore.”

“Bobbie-”

“It not fair for you to ask me not to die and turn around and almost die.”

Chrisjen sighs, there was no winning this one, not that she wanted to, she reached up and wiped the tear from the younger woman’s cheek, “I know.”

“It’s not fair of you to send me away and get hurt when I’m not there to protect you.”

“I know.”

Bobbie leaned in a little closer, a little desperate, a little bold, “It’s not fair for you to be this beautiful 10 hours after getting shot.”

“And you may have lived a full life Madame but our time together has just begun...it’s not fair for you to be ok with leaving so soon.” The me is left unsaid but it's rings out clearly for both of the women. 

She moved her hand from Chrisjen’s neck to her slightly swollen cheek, her heart, a supernova in her chest at the small smile that blossoms on the Secretary General’s face, “I’m not going away...not again.”

And Chrisjen gave in, her eyes narrowing playfully, “And how do you expect to spin that with Mars marine?”

“I have my ways.” She grinned, tears flowing freely at the stars forming in her chest, _she was ok_ “I have you.” She leaned in a whisper away from the injured woman’s lips, “I love you, y’know.

Chrisjen nodded, she had almost given up on this in this lifetime, “I know.” she whispers back. 

And then she let her marine kiss her bruised mouth as if she were someone to be gentle with and promise something unsaid with wet salt.


End file.
